


云炤-闭门羹

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	云炤-闭门羹

>>>

 

巫炤一回来便把自己锁进了房间之中，他在门上下了禁制，叫跟着他的有熊战神都没办法轻易打开。  
缙云自然吃了个结结实实的闭门羹，他皱了皱眉，依然沉默，心里却是考虑用太岁撬门的可能性多大，但又为了避免激起新一轮的风暴，方才将这不着调的念头压进心底。

缙云在巫炤的门外坐下，脑中想的却是他方才跟着巫炤回来，两人齐齐撞见白日间野合男女的事，那淫言浪语本就难以忽视，偏偏有熊战神想事中扭头一看，正好看到褐色皮肤的战士正抓着白大腿顶入抽送，鬼师不察，跟着他的视线也中了招。  
若是往常，看到此景此色都不是些稀罕事，缙云却想起，他和巫炤也有两周未曾交合了，是他上次做得过分了些，没想到巫炤能气两星期都不愿意与他再交合。  
缙云背靠那门，不时低头透过门缝中的影子推测巫炤是否还站在门口，西陵鬼师对他们这些亲近的人虽是纵容的性子，但性格使然，有些事也容易钻牛角尖。

巫炤想的也是同样的场景，他对那交合的男女自然是起不了欲念的，但那小麦色的肤色却让他想到了缙云，不由得喉头发干，再想想缙云做那事的模样，西陵鬼师回过神来身体一僵，发现自己已经起了反应。  
他背门而坐，犹豫再三，想来缙云一时半会也进不到这里，终究将手伸入裤裆中，准备适当纾解生理欲望。

缙云见影子有异动，又竖起耳朵聆听，这才听到了微弱的布料摩挲声，不留意听便是能遗漏过去。缙云呼吸一顿，脑子发想却是止不住了，他想巫炤白皙精壮的躯体，想那在对方背上蔓延的红艳彩绘，又想巫炤正在门后自我抚慰，不由得把自己都给弄得下体胀硬，一同跌入火坑。  
缙云知道以巫炤的性子定不会做出那样的事，但这实在不妨碍脑内臆想，他边搓弄自己的性器，边想象高高在上的鬼师是如何自己玩弄后方的。

——想都别想。  
高傲自矜的鬼师怎么又能允许自己做出那事，他并不如缙云想象的那样正玩弄着自己的后穴，倒是相反，浑身衣物尚算整齐，只掏出个昂然挺立的性器进行抚慰。巫之堂的鬼师虽是少做这事，但抚慰自己的事已算天性，做起来是不难，他技术也还算娴熟，之前还帮那有熊战神也做过好几次。  
又想到缙云，巫炤暗自咽下舒爽的叹息，脑中那对男女交合的场景却是换成了缙云压在他身上时带着侵略性的表情，鬼师的身体抖了抖。

自读和插入的快感自然是不能比，尤其对缙云这般食髓知味的男人，这时候靠的还是想象，他现在可不能将鬼师摁在床上，压开对方的长腿，顶入湿润的后穴使劲操干，自然也无法体会到进入对方后穴时那种又热又紧的感觉了。  
他闭上眼睛撸动手中肿胀的肉棒，拇指在顶端磨了磨，好像巫炤正夹紧他的肉棒，肠肉在上头一啜一啜似的——感觉差得远了，想象却让缙云的肉棒又大了一圈。

隔着门下面的缝隙，缙云可以看到属于巫炤的影子，自然也知道巫炤不曾离开，但是鬼师显然没预料到这一点，他依然紧闭着眼，撸动着淌水的性器，将所有不该泄露的喘息都咽回到肚子里面去。  
巫炤的脑中仍是缙云，却不由自主模拟出更多。  
缙云的肌肉手感不同，有熊战神的能力与体术自然是一等一，肌肉不比某些战士扎眼，却结实又具有力量感，巫炤虽是闭目，手却常在缙云的身上摸索，被使劲操干的时候就也紧抓缙云的手臂，感受对方在自己身上用上的力道，任由缙云嵌入他的身体深处。  
西陵鬼师在快感中浮浮沉沉，一边想象，一边又自我厌恶不知自己都在干些什么，手很诚实，身体也很诚实，就心里不那么诚实罢了。

有熊战神只是撸，他时不时闭上眼睛，假装自己干的是西陵鬼师而不是惨兮兮地想着对方自己撸，理想很丰满，现实很骨感，他总觉得缺了点什么，手不停下，仔细思考，原来还比平时少了几分疼痛。  
巫炤会在缙云身上制造各式各样的小疼痛，比如缙云掐着他的腰挺动时，巫炤的手通常会在缙云的背上抓挠，指甲挠过鼓起的背肌时会留下泛红的抓痕。再比如，缙云肏他肏得太狠时他会恶狠狠地咬上缙云的肩，在上面留下好几个牙印，一天后化为青紫咬痕。  
适当的疼痛反而能激发更盛的情欲，至少对缙云来说是如此，他呼出一口浊气，手上的肉棒又因为想象而颤了颤，只得抚过柱身，自己慰藉。

另一边的鬼师也是如此，他的汗水浸湿了衣物，不得不又褪下两件，露出些许绘着红纹的身躯，若是此时被那麦色皮肤的战士给压到在地，倒也是一副皮肤色差对比淫靡的景象，只可惜一人倔强，也不愿缙云见到他如此狼狈的模样。  
想象是空虚的，却能在这时候给模糊的自我慰藉填上浓艳又暧昧的色彩，巫炤虽是大多数时候都不能正常视物，却常在性事中睁眼望向缙云，看俊美的有熊战神在他身上驰聘，看汗水打湿那男人的辫子，再看汗水沿着肌肉的沟壑流下，随着挺入的力道而落到其他地方去。  
他的汗水会落到巫炤身上，他的吻也是。

缙云的手指屈为圈状，按压着昂然挺立的肉棒，似是在模拟肉穴收缩压迫的样子，尤其在突起的青筋处多磨蹭按压了两圈，顶端上的前列腺液弄脏了他的手，缙云就着这黏滑的液体继续自慰。  
脑中想象的却又是不相同，他撸动着肉棒，想的却是将巫炤压在地上从后方狠狠进入，这样的姿势能进得很深，鬼师会发出呜咽一样的呻吟声，命令他慢一些，然后被他干得话都说不出来。  
那湿热的后穴会紧紧夹着他，顶到深处时那肉壁会缠着男人的肉棒又吮又吸，像是引人做些更过分的事——缙云觉得自己上次没忍住还是有些道理的。  
他不敢说，就怕风暴再一次升级。

鬼师比起他却也没好到哪去，绘满巫纹的手被黏滑的液体弄得像是褪了色，他撸动阴茎的同时压抑自己急促的呼吸，将脱口而出的呻吟都吞下肚去，手指颤抖着在囊袋处轻轻一搓，反应却有点类似被缙云顶上那点，颤颤巍巍地弓起脊背，又在快感之中放松身体。  
习惯是多么可怕的一件事，他们对彼此在床上的反应都了若指掌，就算是自渎也能轻易想象彼此在床上的每一种反应，也因如此，这使得久未尝试的自渎格外索然无味。

都到了这地步，他们又如何不懂一门之隔的人在做些什么，无非是做着相同的事罢了。巫炤睁眼，猩红色的眼中带着难堪，矜贵的鬼师难免心中有些恨，若不是惯与缙云做这事，他想象的总不会是被那男人压在身下狠狠贯穿的场景，而应该是倒过来才对。  
想是一回事，毕竟人的想象天马行空，关键时候依靠的却还是身体记忆，反射性能做出的事有很多，那反射性能够联想到的事，自然也是一样的。

缙云在这时候也是不加掩饰了，他粗重的呼吸隔着个门都能听得清清楚楚，他撸动的速度加快，就像是性事临近高潮时的加速，又急又深地怼，抓着那匀称修长的大腿干个不停。  
巫炤在这时候通常会被干得后穴痉挛，想跑也跑不掉，柔韧的腰随着男人的操弄而微微晃动，被迫将肉棒吃得更深，被干的湿漉漉的肉穴也会发出噗滋噗滋的水声。  
缙云这么想象中，不由得吞咽了唾沫，喉结上下滚动，像个带着棱角的小球，在别人心上也滚了一圈。

夏天里天气闷热，光是做这样的事都晕乎得有种将要中暑之感，他们在夏日时多在夜晚才滚上那么几遭，隔天都是缠在一起，身贴着身，腿搭着腿，给热醒的。  
现在的情况又有些相似，只是他们隔着门在抚慰自己的性器罢了——巫炤撸着自己的肉棒想道，这可真是没啥意义的行为。  
缙云的动作已经不再掩饰，偶尔还弄得门有些震动，一直震到靠在另一头的鬼师身上，他动也不是，不动也不是，这比起平时缙云肏他的力道要小得多，却在这样的时间带给鬼师更多的思维发散，记忆越加完整。  
想象中，恍惚间，巫炤不由自主地摸了摸自己的后颈，很快又似烫了手般从那处敏感的皮肤离开，缙云在性事中喜欢咬人，次次在后颈与肩膀处流连啃咬，又啜又吸地给敏感的皮肤带来难以忍耐的热潮，巫炤自是习惯，那性事中像是野兽一般的男人喜欢做出标记性的行为，只是巫炤没想过的是，他竟也因为对方习惯了这点。  
他习惯被野兽钉在粗长的阴茎上，干得浑身酸麻发软。

缙云的手指也照顾到了囊袋处，带着粗茧的手指在这些细嫩的地方摸起来又是不一般的感觉，那边也被些许粘液弄得湿漉漉的，像是他在操巫炤的小洞时带出的淫液，每次重重送回去会让那地方流出更多，恨不得把囊袋也给送进去，最终囊袋也只会随着他的抽插拍打在交合处上，发出啪啪作响的声音，情色又不堪。

“巫炤......”缙云却是在高潮射精时忍不住叫了巫炤的名字，他的声音低哑，含着浓浓的情欲，清晰地传到门的另一边去，钻入巫炤的耳里。  
巫炤一时间也有些失神，好像缙云此时就在他的体内，一边干他一边附在他耳边叫他的名字，然后将精液全部灌入他的后穴，里里外外都已经被标记似的。  
西陵的鬼师撸动速度也随之加快，他的小腹肌肉绷紧，后穴也不由自主地紧缩，明明没有任何东西在巫炤的体内，他的小腿却绷出漂亮的线条，脚趾在地上磨蹭，如同正在被缙云猛干那点，又无从适应的模样。

想象至此，巫炤再也忍不住颤栗着身体射了出来，他弓起脊背，大脑的模拟还在持续，仿佛他是在男人侵略性的攻势下被干射的，兴奋之余又觉得有些难堪。  
他们一人在里一人在外，一前一后将精水泄了出来，手上糊着粘粘白白的，缙云却觉得有点意兴阑珊，高潮后不能紧紧抱着巫炤，竟也能是一件让人感到煎熬的事。

此时，禁制一消，门咔嚓一声打开。  
缙云只听巫炤冷声道：“进来。”

 

—fin.


End file.
